


You Are My Reason to Live

by Runa_Xandrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Monokuma Hunter Killing Game, Near Death Experiences, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Xandrill/pseuds/Runa_Xandrill
Summary: MASSIVE spoilers for the DR3/Future Side anime. You have been warned! This is a short multi-chapter fic that details what could have taken place while the former Ultimate Detective was... indisposed. Mostly canon with a smidge of 'what-if' thrown in.





	1. Death Does Not Become Her

After finding a storeroom with food and drinks and availing themselves of both, Ryota Mitarai, Aoi Asahina, Makoto Naegi, and Kyoko Kirigiri go over the deaths in the Monokuma Hunter Killing Game thus far, and what the victims' suspected or known forbidden actions were. Makoto recounted what he had seen on the security camera feed after Miaya Gekkogahara had hacked into that system. Kyoko was distracted, but she merely let that show as her usual quiet self as the three debriefed and compared notes on what had happened since they had split apart.

Ryota, who was very shocked, could only get out, “Chairman Tengan... “

Makoto attempted to be reassuring as he stated, “When Miaya hacked into the security system, I saw the chairman on the monitor. He wasn't moving, so I can only assume that he was... anyway, I saw a message to the left of his body.”

Now interested, Ryota asked, “Message? What did it say?”

Ryota wasn't the only one who was interested in the turn the conversation took. Kyoko was paying rapt attention at this point as Makoto replied, “The message read 'I entrust the hope of the world to you.'”

Ryota nervously dipped his head, looked at his phone, and quietly said, “The hope of the world? I can't keep... “ As his statement trailed off, he didn't take notice of Kyoko almost staring him down. ' _There's something wrong with how he's acting right now, but I can't place what exactly it is_ ,' Kyoko thought.

Hina, confused, asked, “What does that mean, 'the hope of the world'? What was the Chairman referring to?”

Makoto shook his head, but offered, “I don't know. At first, I thought he meant me.”

Kyoko very pointedly asked, “At first?”

Ryota gasped but otherwise stayed quiet, which Kyoko also took note of.

Makoto nodded and looked to Kyoko. “Yes, at first. It's no secret that the worldwide broadcast of the School Killing Game showed you calling me the Ultimate Hope. But I thought about it before Hina and I found you and Ryota. At this point, I don't think that the message was meant for me at all.”

Kyoko prodded further with, “Is that a gut feeling?”

Makoto smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I'd have to say that it is. But I don't know why.”

Kyoko stood up, her right index finger on her chin as her left hand was balled up at her left hip. “And with no other evidence from the Chairman about what that message may mean, we can only speculate at this point.” She turned to look to Makoto, after giving Ryota a sidelong glance. “Makoto, while your gut feelings aren't conventional evidence... that's really all we have right now.”

Hina stood up to stretch, then said, “I don't know about this hope of the world stuff myself but... we should gather up the trash and barricade the door.” Makoto and Ryota immediately moved into action, while Kyoko still stood deep in thought, then looked at her left wrist once again. As the others went about their tasks, she reached into the pouch on her left leg, then palmed one of the two things in that pouch. ' _It's a good thing I put these here, and not in my jacket. I have to have hope that this will work_ ,' Kyoko thought as she surreptitiously went about consuming the contents of what she held in her left hand.

As Kyoko went about her business, Hina muscled the rest of the barricade in place, causing the struggling Makoto and Ryota to fall to the floor. Hina exclaimed, “Okay, that does it!”

Kyoko kept her attention focused on the trio as her left hand gripped and hid something. ' _I've heard the footsteps of the God of Death before. I should be hearing them now, too_ ,' she thought as she once again checked the bangle on her left wrist, barely hearing the other three laughing about Hina's muscular prowess. “It's almost the time limit,” she stated, after hearing the trio giggling quietly.

The trio looked to Kyoko as they quieted their giggles, and Hina proudly proclaimed, “Well, we've checked that the door is locked, and the barricade is now fully in place!”

Kyoko pragmatically stated, “We still may not be safe, though.”

Makoto nodded while Ryota replied, “Yeah, that's right. The attacker has complete control of this facility. They could use that control to open any lock... “

Kyoko crossed her arms to deliberately hide her left hand. ' _Makoto... Hina... my hope tells me that I'm doing the right thing, but I'm sorry if this will cause you hurt or pain... and I know that it will_ ,' Kyoko thought through the situation a little nervously as Hina replied, “So... there's no way for us to be one-hundred percent sure, is there?”

Kyoko quietly drew a deep breath and blinked noticeably, then opened her eyes and stated, “Hey, Makoto. No matter what happens, don't give up on hope. I shall always be by your side.”

Makoto is stunned and his eyes open wide, but he nodded and replied, “Yeah. Of course. I'll do what I can. We won't lose. We can't lose!” ' _That unquenchable optimism... Makoto, you're going to need that more than ever_ ,' Kyoko thought as Hina excitedly replied, “Yeah! Yeah!!!”

As if on cue, the time limit chime is heard from everyone's bangles. ' _There's never enough time to say what you really would like to_ ,' Kyoko thinks to herself as Ryota laid down on the floor. Hina kneeled, then also laid to the floor and succumbed to the fast-acting sleeping medicine injected into their bloodstream through the bangles. Makoto then yawned, and laid to the floor too. Kyoko, still tightly grasping what is clasped in her left hand, has enough time to get the other item out of her leg pouch, all while smiling to Makoto before she herself succumbed to the sleep injection. ' _You are my hope, Makoto. You always have been._ ' Still smiling, Kyoko is the last to lay down on the floor.

Before she fully fell asleep, she also felt another effect. If she were fully conscious, she would likely have gasped out quietly in pain, but she was too groggy to do so. She does have enough time to place one of the two items from her leg pouch close to her left hip. ' _I really hope this works. If it doesn't..._ ' Her thoughts are cut short by the sleep meds.

* * *

Kyoko's sleep is broken by a sudden gasp a while later. Though she attempted to move her fingers and toes or anything else, she couldn't. ' _The side effect... I must be... in a near-death state..._ ' Her thoughts feel like mud in her head at first as she heard a voice exclaim, “We're alive... Good, no one's been killed!” ' _Makoto... I'd know that voice anywhere..._ '

Kyoko barely registered hearing someone stirring in their sleep, then she heard a high-pitched groan. ' _That has to be Hina..._ '

Hina tiredly stated, “It looks like we're safe.”

“Yeah, the barricade is still in place.” ' _Makoto again._ '

Kyoko then heard someone else standing up. ' _That has to be Mitarai._ ' She then makes note of the fact that her left hand no longer clenched what was previously tightly held within it, but it wasn't like she could move any part of her body anyway, though she could still hear everything around her. ' _If I were in a coma, I likely wouldn't be able to hear anything_ ,' Kyoko reasoned to herself.

She heard a sharp gasp and a high-pitched questioning sound. She doesn't hear anything for what seems like almost an eternity until she heard Makoto ask, “Kyoko? Her... forbidden action? Kyoko! KYOKO!?” ' _Makoto... I'm still here. I just... can't move..._ '

Kyoko heard the trio quickly move closer to her, and barely heard what had been in her left hand rolling along the floor, presumably unnoticed by anyone in their current state of shock. She felt a familiar hand very gently grasp her left wrist. ' _Makoto, I'm so sorry..._ '

It is then that Makoto saw what Kyoko had known from the beginning of the Monokuma Hunter Killing Game. She felt a light push on the bangle, which would reveal her forbidden action to Makoto, Hina, and Ryota.

_ **Passing the Fourth Time Limit With Makoto Naegi Still Alive** _

Kyoko heard Hina gasp after the bangle was activated to show Kyoko's forbidden action. She also heard Makoto gasp again, then heard him say in a stunned tone, “N-No... “

She heard Hina gasp again before the former Ultimate Swimming Pro frantically asked, “Was that the fourth one?”

Kyoko thought back to when they were all first gassed in the conference room, then to when she, Ryota and Future Foundation Chairman Kazuo Tengan all woke up in the conference room after the second time limit was over, and lastly to when she, Ryota, and Kohichi Kizakura woke up in the room that Great Gozu was murdered in. ' _Yes, Hina, that was the fourth time limit._ '

Hina almost immediately started crying very hard, while Ryota was stunned silent. Makoto was in deep shock as he asked, “Why... “

Kyoko remembered what she had told Ryota before Hina and Makoto overheard her talking. _At first glance, Makoto probably looks like someone who wouldn't be able to help. But when he needs to be, he can be stronger than anyone. He has this... unquenchable optimism. He always thinks of his friends first and he never gives up, even if that means ignoring his own needs. That's why I sometimes worry about him, but... that's also why I believe in him with all of my heart. Back then, it was only because he was with all of us that I could..._

 _'Makoto was the reason I could survive the atrocity of the school game, and her. His hope... became mine. Ours. When hope is shared, it shines even brighter. Well, that's what I would have said... but his luck allowed him to hear me speak very highly of him... and I'm glad for that. He'll need that memory to guide him through the rest of this awful game_ ,' Kyoko thought.

Makoto continued after a pause of his own, most likely with him remembering the same event Kyoko had in her mind... his voice thick with emotion as he asked, “Why didn't you say anything!?”

Kyoko heard Hina start to sob even louder after Makoto voiced a question that Kyoko believed that Hina was too distraught to ask aloud herself. ' _Hina... please... please don't cry. Please don't lose your hope._ '

Kyoko then heard something that she didn't expect to hear at all. Makoto spoke barely above a whisper, but he called her a name she hadn't heard since their escape from Hope's Peak Academy. “Kiri... “ ' _Makoto... please don't lose your hope, too. Let my hope bolster yours, just like it did back at the Academy._ '

She then heard Hina's dam break, which served to break Kyoko's heart since she had no possible way to comfort her classmate and best female friend. “Kyoko... no!” ' _Hina... I'm still right here._ ' Kyoko felt the ghost of a lump in her throat but her body otherwise made no other signs or indications of movement.

Kyoko finally heard the voice belonging to the third person in the room. Ryota, still stunned, managed to state the obvious. “This... this can't be happening.” ' _Sorry, Ryota. I had to make this happen to save Makoto from doing something rash._ '

Kyoko still heard Hina's sobs as a loud whine squawked over the intercom speakers, followed by a menacing voice.

“Makoto Naegi.” ' _Munakata._ '

The voice continued, “Have you learned Kyoko Kirigiri's forbidden action?” ' _Bastard._ ' “Now do you understand how useless your platitudes are? It's time to finally settle whose hope is right. Yours... or mine.”

After Kyosuke Munakata, now the de facto leader of the Future Foundation, finished his barbs directed towards Makoto, Kyoko felt a second gentle brush of a familiar hand against her left eye. ' _Makoto, I meant what I said. I shall always be by your side. I promise you that._ '

Hina on the other hand could only sob loudly, and Kyoko felt Hina's hot tears hitting her cheek.

She then heard the rustling of clothes as someone presumably stood up, and she then heard who she thought was Ryota speak again. “Where are you going?”

Kyoko heard Makoto reply, “I'm going to see Munakata. I have to end this.”

Ryota made no effort to hide the emotion in his voice as he asked, “Why?”

Makoto was level-voiced from Kyoko's reckoning as he asked, “Ryota, could you please stay with Hina?” ' _That's the Makoto Naegi I know. I know you're scared, but you're right. You HAVE to end this._ '

“Wait. So you're just leaving Kirigiri HERE? Wasn't she your friend? Aren't you sad that she's dead!?” Kyoko heard the sheer astonishment in Ryota's voice. ' _If I had to guess, he's quite sad. But hope won't survive if you don't move forward. I told Makoto that once, and he most likely remembers me telling him that too._ '

Kyoko noticed that Hina's sobbing had ceased as Ryota continued to speak. “How? How can you get over this so fast!?”

There was an audible cluck of someone's tongue before Kyoko heard a sigh and a response. “Of course I can't just get over this. Kyoko... she kept me alive. She kept her forbidden action a secret, because she knew that if I learned it, I'd do something reckless. She entrusted me with her hope. You heard as much before the last time limit expired. So... I have to do this. I have to move forward.” ' _Makoto... you do remember._ '

Kyoko then heard Hina reply to Makoto, her overwhelming emotion thick in her voice. “Makoto? You do have to do this, so... go. I believe in you.”

“I'll be back soon.” Kyoko heard the soft click of Makoto's dress shoes as he left the room they had barricaded themselves in. ' _I believe in you too, Makoto... and you also, Hina._ '

Kyoko had no measure of time but she faded into a light sleep for a while until she heard Ryota speak once more, mostly to himself. “How can he be so strong?” ' _Because hope trumps despair, every time._ '

Hearing Ryota speak, Kyoko then heard Hina sigh sadly before she sadly and quietly stated, “Kyoko... “ ' _I'm so sorry, Hina._ '

She then heard Hina gasp, and Kyoko then felt her notebook being removed from underneath her left arm. She heard the pages of her notebook being flipped through carefully before she heard Hina gasp aloud again. The prior Ultimate Swimming Pro then stated with the fierce determination she showed during the School Killing Game, “Mitarai? I think I found something that may help us all, thanks to Kyoko. Come here and take a look at this.” Kyoko heard Ryota shuffle over, then she heard clothes rustling again as he presumably knelt next to Hina. Kyoko heard two separate gasps and more careful turning of the pages in her notebook, which then came to a sudden stop.

“Kyoko... you may have just saved all of our lives,” Hina said with deep respect. Kyoko then heard a yelp as she could only assume that Ryota was being forcibly pulled up from the floor by Hina.

“Asahina, where are we going? Naegi wanted us to stay here!”

“Nope, not happening. This is too important. Munakata needs to see this too. We're going to end this game for good,” Hina replied as Kyoko heard two sets of shoes leaving the room to her left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm supposed to be continuing the Scenes fic, and I also know that there could be some grammar/tense errors in here. What's always been more important to me is the feelings that the story conveys. Oh, also? This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but once the rough draft got to 9 pages I decided to split things up a bit. Have your tissues and hankies ready. We're not done with the emotional rollercoaster. Not by a long shot.
> 
> Also, a little side note - the part of this particular scene in Future 9 (sub version) which breaks my heart the most is hearing Hina's sobs as she wails, "Kyoko-chan!" Ugh. Gets me in the feels every time. It's why I tried to include that deep sorrow in this chapter. Kyoko is obviously my favorite character, and watching DR3 for the first time... Future 9 broke my heart... until Despair 10, that is.


	2. Bittersweet Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, like a scene from a memory...

Kyoko then fell into another light sleep, which was broken here and there with the sounds of fighting, gunshots, and bombs. The explosions didn't seem to affect anything in the room that she was still in, and she had plenty of time to replay things in her head. It was literally all that she could do at that point.

* * *

_'U-um... hi, I'm Makoto Naegi and it looks like our dorms are next to each other.'_

_'Okay, so we're next door neighbors. And?'_

_'W-well, I thought we could talk and get to know each other better.'_

_'It would seem so. Very well. In the spirit of the introduction phase, I'm Kyoko Kirigiri.'_

_'Pleased to meet you, Kirigiri-san!'_

_'Naegi, you said?'_

_'That's right, but... you can call me Makoto.'_

_'Let's just keep it to last names for now.'_

_'Okay! So... were you going to go anywhere in particular, or were you just going to explore on your own?'_

_'The second one. Why is this so important to you?'_

_'W-well... if it's not an imposition... could I join you?'_

_'If you can keep up.'_

* * *

_'Kirigiri-san?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'Are you okay? You've been... well, like a glazed doughnut ever since we started studying for mid-terms.'_

_'I'm fine, just a little tired. Would you mind getting me something from the dining hall?'_

_'Sure! What would you like?'_

_'Coffee. Civet, preferably. Soy milk and two heaping spoons of sugar too, please.'_

_'You've got it! Was that all?'_

_'For now.'_

_'I'll be right back!' She remembers Makoto starting to walk briskly out of the library before she said..._

_'Hey, Makoto?'_

_Her first use of his first name after about three months caused him to immediately stop and turn around, the smile on his face a little wider. 'What is it, Kir... is it okay to use your first name, now?'_

_At the time, and in spite of herself, she remembers smirking as she replied, 'Of course. I just wanted to thank you for going all the way down to the dining hall for me.'_

_His smile could have lit up the library as he replied, 'Well, I should hurry then. Be right back, Kyoko!'_

* * *

_'So.. tell me again why we're up here on the roof of the school by ourselves after curfew, and in cold weather to boot?'_

_'There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and since we can't go on to the grounds without getting caught... why not get closer to it on the roof?'_

_'Makoto, I still don't see the point of... ' Kyoko remembers being bundled up in the warm fleece blanket that she was advised to bring with her while looking up to the sky. She gasped at this point, completely unaware of him slowly coming up behind her. 'This... this is beautiful... '_

_'Yes, it is. Very beautiful. But then again... so are you.'_

_She remembers turning around as she blushed furiously. Their forgotten first relationship had developed to where they professed exclusivity about nine months into their first real year at Hope's Peak Academy. 'Makoto... '_

_'Kiri, look at me.'_

_Kyoko, her cheeks warm and rosy, looked up to catch the light in Makoto's large and expressive green eyes. Those eyes were shining brightly as he gazed upon her._

_'I don't know what I ever did to deserve being with someone so amazing as you. I've got to be the luckiest guy on Earth.'_

_Kyoko impulsively reached for both of his hands, unwrapping herself from the blanket to do so. 'So, what you're saying is that you can also give me the stars?'_

_Makoto stood on his toes and lifted himself up slightly to gently kiss her cheek. 'If it were in my power to do that? You bet I would.'_

_Kyoko gently took the blanket, which was large enough to cover the both of them, and draped it across his left shoulder, effectively achieving her goal in bringing them closer together, especially since the night was clear and chilly. She then maneuvered herself and him to where they were both looking towards the sky. Makoto had gently draped his right arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, the blanket now efficiently serving its purpose of warmth and closeness. She shyly moved her left arm close to his torso and wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a light squeeze as she settled comfortably against him. Her cheeks felt warmer as she carefully reached her right hand up to her right cheek. 'You kissed me.'_

_Makoto lightly squeezed her waist as he replied, 'If I overstepped, I apologize.'_

_Kyoko carefully moved him to where they were face to face once more without losing the warmth of their shared body heat. 'Do you hear me complaining?'_

_Makoto replied, 'Well, no, but I... '_

_His statement was cut off by her giving him a short but soft kiss on his lips. 'It surprised me. I hope you keep on doing that. I don't normally like surprises, but... they're very nice when they come from you.'_

_They smiled to each other as his right hand and her gloved left hand clasped together, their fingers gently twined and their bodies huddled close as they watched the meteor shower together._

* * *

_'Makoto, you look worried. Is everything okay?'_

_'Well... ' He'd stopped to absently rub the back of his head, then replied, 'What if we made a mistake in agreeing to live in the school for the rest of our lives?'_

_Kyoko remembers nodding before she impulsively grabbed his left hand and held it tighter than usual to provide him comfort and to calm his nerves. 'We all agreed that it was better for our hope to stay sequestered here in the Academy as opposed to... the alternative.'_

_She didn't need to elaborate. He knew exactly what she meant. 'Kyoko... Kiri... '_

_She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 'I know, I'm a bit on edge as well. Just... promise me something?'_

_'Anything.'_

_'Don't ever forget that all of our hope, yours, mine... everyone's... that will see us through this horrible situation.'_

_Makoto returns the light squeeze to Kyoko's gloved hand as he nods and says, 'Thank you. You always know the exact thing to say to calm me down.'_

_'I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to know these things.'_

* * *

_'Makoto! I'm.. ' For one of the few times in her life, Kyoko was legitimately scared. Her shaking was evident underneath the straps which held her in place._

_'I know, Kyoko, I'm scared too. I don't want... I don't want to forget!'_

_'Makoto... I... '_

_'I love you, Kiri. We'll remember that. I promise.'_

_' I... I love you, too.'_

* * *

_'Um... Kyoko? Are... you still mad at me?'_

_She remembers staring at him so intensely that she was almost boring holes into his green eyes._

_'Yeah... it's pretty obvious that you are.'_

_'No, Makoto, it's fine. I'm not mad at you. What we tried to talk about earlier... it doesn't matter anymore.'_

_'So, if it doesn't matter... do you forgive me for not being able to talk to you about it?'_

_'Well, you could have told me that you saw Sakura and Monokuma fighting, but instead you stayed quiet. You were only thinking of Sakura, and that's what prevented you from being able to talk to me, right? You also didn't want to cause a full-scale riot based on mere speculation, at least until you could talk with Sakura to confirm what it was that you saw. So... you ended up keeping it to yourself until you could verify if it was true, and that's why you didn't tell me right away.'_

_'Yeah... that's pretty much spot on.'_

_'For you to think like that... I would never have suspected such arrogance from you.'_

_'What!?'_

_'Where do you get off? I mean... that just means that you don't trust me.'_

_'No, Kyoko, that's not it. But... if that's really the way that you feel about it, I suppose I can't change your mind. I'm really sorry.'_

_'No, it's... okay. I've already forgotten about it, and I understand why you went about it that way. Besides, I... I overreacted and got more angry with you than I should have.'_

_Makoto gasps as Kyoko continued. 'Anyway, it's truly water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. Let's just... move forward from here.'_

_Makoto nods and replies, 'O-Okay, agreed... and thank you.'_

* * *

_While they both were in the changing room of the bathhouse, Kyoko showed Makoto what she had found, but couldn't mention in front of the surveillance cameras._

_'So... that's why Monokuma is on the warpath.'_

_'Especially since it came from the Headmaster's office.'_

_'Wait, what!? That place is sealed up tighter than MUFG! How did you get in there to get that!?'_

_'Through Sakura. It appeared as if she had forcibly unlocked the door to the office. Makoto, think back to the real note Sakura left for Hina.'_

_'You mean the one Hina never got?'_

_'Correct. In the real note, she'd said that her intent was to strike the Mastermind where it would hurt them the most.'_

_'Wow. Sakura really meant business then.'_

_'It was a good thing for us all, really. Without her forcing the door, I don't think that I would've been able to get in there. Mukuro Ikusaba would still be a complete mystery also. I wasn't able to learn everything that I wanted to, but I learned enough to realize that she's dangerous. It's even possible that she may be the Mastermind.'_

_'Wait... so, the Mastermind may be female? I thought Alter Ego told us that the Mastermind could have been the Headmaster, and he said that the Headmaster was male, right?'_

_'Alter Ego was speculating. He didn't tell us outright that the Headmaster and the Mastermind are one in the same. I've come to the conclusion that the Headmaster couldn't be the one behind this. In fact, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure of that. Either way, could we... I'd appreciate it if we kept this to ourselves, if it's all the same. At least until we have a clearer trail to follow or more to go on.'_

_'All right.' She remembers that the both of them were nervous due to how late their meeting was, but that Makoto was even more nervous than she was. 'Look, I'm just going to come right out and say this. Whatever it is that you're investigating... I just... I feel like you should tell me.'_

_'I'm sorry, Makoto, I'm still processing everything myself and I can't quite put everything into something concrete yet. I realize that it's unfair to you, which makes the favor that I need from you harder to ask for.'_

_Makoto gasped as she quietly continued, 'I need to find out what this opens. The plan that I had in mind is for you to keep Monokuma distracted while I investigate this a little further.'_

_'By yourself? Are you serious? That's way too dangerous, and you know it!'_

_'If it means solving the true mystery of the Academy, wouldn't you say that it's worth taking some risks to find everything out? You can't deny that we just can't do nothing here. We have to do this, Makoto.'_

_'Kyoko... I'm really trying to trust you right now.' After a huge sigh, he continued, 'All right, fine. I'll be your distraction. But I need you to promise me something in return.'_

_'What... do I need to promise you?'_

_Makoto stood up and moved closer to her as he replied, 'I need you to promise me that you'll find what that key opens, and that you'll find out safely. I do agree that risks may be necessary, but don't get yourself into the kind of trouble that you can't get yourself out of.'_

_'Okay... I promise.'_

_Makoto senses a strange, but strong bond as he extends his pinky finger to Kyoko to seal her promise to him. She gasps, but follows suit. Their pinky fingers lock together and Makoto smiles to her._

_'There. We're officially a team, and for the record... I do trust you,' she remembers him saying._

_Kyoko remembers feeling the same strange and strong bond as she replies, 'Besides myself, I trust you the most out of anyone here.'_

* * *

_Makoto nervously asked, 'Did a giant piece of trash just fall down here?'_

_Kyoko remembers smirking as she replied, 'A giant piece of trash? How rude. Ugh. This place smells horrible.'_

_'Kyoko!!'_

_She remembers smirking in the dark, rotten smelling garbage dump of Hope's Peak Academy as she replied, 'Well, you certainly look like you're much better off than I expected you to be.'_

_'Kyoko! What are you doing down here?'_

_'Isn't it obvious? I came to rescue you.'_

_'Kyoko? It looks like you have a... bit of trash in your hair.'_

_She remembers giving her head a sharp shake. 'Is it still there?'_

_'No, you got it out.'_

_She handed him a bag that she'd brought down with her, which held a bottle of water and two large hokkaido milk rolls. 'Here. Eat the hokkaido, and then we can talk.'_

_'Oh gosh, Kiri, thank you!' Makoto grabbed Kyoko's bag, then heartily ate the rolls while taking small drinks of the water at first, then larger ones as his stomach got used to having something in it again._

_Once he finished the rolls, Makoto exclaimed, 'Oh wow, I feel so much more alive now! I've got all of the energy that I need to keep going, thanks to you.'_

_She remembers chuckling softly before she said, 'So you still haven't given up, then.'_

_'No way, of course not! Being optimistic is about the only thing I have going for me.'_

_'That's a wonderful thing to have going for you.'_

_She remembers turning to face him and she could almost see the hint of a pink tinge on his cheeks._

* * *

_'Come on, Makoto. Even if everyone out there is gone, even if the world is still hip deep in despair... as long as I have someone or several someones like you around, I too can face forward and keep moving with my head held high. Once we get out there and do something that has a positive impact...'_

_'Hope will spread like wildfire. Is that what you mean?'_

_'That's precisely what I mean.'_

* * *

_'So, in conclusion, I can think of no one better than Makoto Naegi, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Byakuya Togami to join me in the 14 th Division of the Future Foundation.'_

_'I have no objections, especially with Naegi-kun,' Chairman Tengan replied._

_'Thank you, Chairman.'_

* * *

_'Makoto, what were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous the Remnants are still?'_

_'Kirigiri-san... Kyoko... I have to try. I have a plan that could restore their hope thanks to the Neo World Program I've been telling only you about, and that's partially thanks to an old friend of ours who we were able to salvage.'_

_'You FOUND Alter Ego intact!?'_

_'It took some work with help from a friend in the 5 th Division, but we got him up and running again.'_

_'And you trust this friend?'_

_'As much as I trust you and Byakuya. I'd also love to bring Hina in, but.. '_

_'No, Makoto, you're right. Hina, while trustworthy, has always had the tendency to speak without thinking.'_

_'Kyoko, that's your best friend you're talking about.'_

_'I know. Just... keep this well hidden, and I'll cover for you as much as I can.'_

* * *

_'Hey, Makoto. No matter what happens, don't give up on hope. I shall always be by your side.'_

* * *

_'You are my hope, Makoto. You always have been.'_

* * *

_Hope hope hope hope hope...._

* * *

Kyoko drifted off into a light sleep again, her memories with Makoto flooding her mind like an endless waterfall. She waited patiently, the times she would register being alert interspersed by more short naps. She could feel her muscles tighten a little as the substance she drank after the fourth time limit passed fought against the poison in her body. Her face wasn't as noticeably purple from the poison, and the blood around her left eye had dried some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read my Scenes From a Memory fic (and yes, I know, I need to get back to that), the forgotten introduction scene was directly lifted from the second part of the Regression chapter. It originally wasn't my plan to connect the two fics; it just kinda happened. Next up is the final chapter! Keep that Kleenex handy.
> 
> MUFG, for those who are curious, has been one of the largest banking conglomerates in Japan since 2005, which would easily have been before The Tragedy. It just didn't seem right to make the Fort Knox analogy since they're not American.
> 
> I also shamelessly stole from J.K. Rowling/the Harry Potter universe, specifically the Penseive scene when Harry goes into Severus's memories. I wanted to try to capture that level of emotion and investment in Kyoko, and lord knows that even after the rough draft I'd cried more than a few tears.


	3. The Impossible Becomes Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so FLUFFY!

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Kyoko heard the door to the room she was left in opening up. She'd been awakened from another nap, mentally taking note that her naps seemed to be getting increasingly longer. That thought quickly left her mind as she heard a timid voice quietly ask, '”Hello? Is there anyone in here?” Kyoko then heard a wailing gasp and the sound of an empty bottle being picked up. “Ohhhh... I need to work fast.”

Kyoko could hear the rustling of clothes as she felt a warm hand feel underneath her left glove, presumably for a pulse. “J-Just as I thought,” the timid voice spoke to no one in particular. "Weak and thready pulse, but still there. D-Don't you worry, miss, I'll d-do my best to save you!”

Kyoko smirked to herself internally as she heard the other female place what sounded like a large bag down on the floor, and she also heard items lightly clanking together as the timid sounding female was obviously looking inside of the bag for something. Kyoko eventually felt a blood pressure cuff on her left forearm, and it was then that Kyoko didn't feel the Monokuma Hunter bangle around her left wrist anymore. “Aahh! Blood pressure is low, I really really need to hurry!” Kyoko heard more clanking, then the unmistakable sound of paper ripping, then Kyoko felt her blouse being gently unbuttoned.

“This might hurt... but it should fully wake you up. If it does hurt, please don't be mad at me!” In less than a few seconds, Kyoko felt a sharp needle plunging into her chest above where the cups of her brassiere met and felt a cold liquid being slowly injected into her heart. The effect was immediate. Kyoko bolted upright with a loud, coughing gasp as her lungs worked to get her breathing regulated. “What... “ Kyoko's voice wasn't over a whisper before a bandaged finger was placed over her lips.

“N-No talking yet! I need to make sure the adrenaline won't accelerate the poison, I think from this bangle that's on the floor to the left of you.” The timid female, who Kyoko couldn't see because she hadn't opened her eyes yet, was busy preparing some sort of solution, the result of which was carefully placed in Kyoko's gloved right hand. “P-Please drink all of this, even if your stomach tries to reject it.”

Kyoko could only nod as she swiftly drank the liquid, which caused her stomach to hitch and heave. The timid female, either a doctor or a nurse in Kyoko's reckoning, gently held Kyoko's long lavender hair away from her face as she heaved a few times, then finally retched. She felt reassuring rubs and pats on her back as the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much at all, revolted against her. When Kyoko was done, she quietly asked, “Water?”

A plastic bottle was immediately placed into her gloved hand, replacing what Kyoko thought could have been a small paper cup filled with an activated charcoal mixture. “J-Just take slow sips for now.” Kyoko nodded, drank slowly, then coughed a little more before she opened her eyes. The person she saw as her eyes tried to focus had unevenly cut long dark purple hair, dark purple eyes, and she was dressed in a light pink and white nurse uniform. The nurse noticed that Kyoko had opened her eyes, then she grabbed a penlight from her bag. “C-Could I... ?”

Kyoko nodded, realizing that the nurse was being as thorough as she could be. The penlight hurt her eyes, but the nurse seemed to be pleased with the results. “It looks like I got here just in time. A-Any longer and I... may not have been able to revive you.”

Kyoko's voice was hoarse, but the more water she drank the more that went away. “Thank you for that.. but I need to ask... who... are you?”

The nurse jumped a little as she was placing medical items back into her bag, then looked up and replied, “I'm Mikan. Mikan Tsumiki.”

“Mikan... Tsumiki. Ultimate Nurse? Class 77-B?”

Mikan chuckled and smiled as she said, “That's me. I... think I know who you are.”

Kyoko softly smiled back as she offered, “Kyoko. I'm Kyoko Kirigiri. Class 78.”

Mikan gasped. “I... really don't want to say where I recognize you from... “

Kyoko nodded as she softly replied, “I know. I can only imagine how... well, it was traumatic for all of us. Especially for you and your classmates.”

Mikan softly patted Kyoko's gloved left hand. “Don't worry, I'm not going to all of a sudden go full-on Despair on you. Hajime gave us our hope and our talents back when he revived us from stasis. B-But... you can't really have hope without despair, and vice versa... Anyway... I'm sorry I was rambling on! H-How are you feeling? Any more nausea? Headache? Dizziness?”

Kyoko thought for a moment, then replied, “I don't feel nauseated anymore. I don't know about dizziness yet, and my head doesn't hurt. I do feel... a little weak at the moment, though.”

Mikan paid close attention to the answers her newest patient gave, nodding and looking as if she was taking mental notes. After Kyoko was finished, Mikan had another series of questions. “Other than the site of the adrenaline shot I just gave you, do you feel any other chest pains? Or any numbness in your hands and/or your feet?”

Kyoko shook her head as she swallowed another drink of water. “No, neither of the two. My throat still feels a bit dry, though.”

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. “G-Good. What you're describing are normal aftereffects of coming out of either a near-death state, or being intubated for an extended period of time. You're... really lucky, Miss... er, I mean, Kirigiri.”

Kyoko had just gotten finished buttoning her blouse back up and kindly stated, “For saving my life in what sounds like the nick of time? Please, call me Kyoko.”

Mikan suddenly got visibly nervous as she was packing her medical supplies back into her med bag. “Ohhhh... are you sure, Kirigiri-san?”

Kyoko chuckled softly, which reminded Mikan of how gentle and kind Hajime was to her during their free time together inside of the Neo World Program. “Mikan-senpai? I've never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Mikan giggled as she helped Kyoko to stand. “I keep forgetting that I'm senpai to you and your classmates. Would you... try walking for me?”

Kyoko started to walk, then stumbled a little. Mikan noticed and swiftly came over to support Kyoko while moving her to sit back down. “Y-You're probably moving too fast too soon.”

Kyoko shakes her head, replying, “No, my ankle was injured before the poison in my bangle was activated.”

“Here, sit back down anyway and I'll wrap your ankle for you,” Mikan replied while carefully guiding Kyoko back to the floor. The nurse then grabbed a rolled, flexible wrap bandage from her bag. Kyoko pointed to her left foot and Mikan carefully removed Kyoko's ankle-high boot and sock, then securely wrapped Kyoko's ankle. Mikan then gently put Kyoko's sock and boot back on, extending a hand down to Kyoko to pull her back up from the floor.

“Thank you, Mikan. I should be able to walk a little better now.” Kyoko tests her theory out as the nurse quickly finishes packing her bag back up.

“Ohhh... it's never been in my nature to abandon a patient, but I need to meet back up with my classmates. Just... make sure you take it slow, and don't be ashamed to stop, then continue on again. The task force and my classmates and I helped to open up the end of the hallway going to your left outside of this room's door, so you should be okay to walk to that opening. There's still friendly soldiers around if you need a hand. I need to go now, I'm sorryyyyyy!” Mikan whined as she spoke, obviously conflicted about leaving a patient behind.

' _We must be higher up than I thought since the facility hasn't flooded with them improvising an entrance,_ ' Kyoko thought. Aloud, she stated, “Mikan. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go and help your classmates, and mine. We're in this together, I assume, for now at least.”

“Thank you, Miss Kyoko. We've cleared out some rebelling Future Foundation soldiers against us in the hallway, so your path should be smooth sailing.” Mikan smiled, her cheeks pink.

“Then there's no time to waste, Mikan. Go!”

The nurse nodded, then ran out of the room carefully cradling her bag as she sprinted out. Kyoko couldn't help but smile. “Makoto was right. Their hope was still there, all along.”

After a long, time-consuming walk, Kyoko was finally able to leave the underwater facility. As she headed towards the shoreline, she sighed as she drew in her first breath of fresh air in a long time. “The sky isn't red anymore. Thank goodness.” Kyoko stopped for a moment, taking several deep breaths of the air, and then finished drinking the water that Mikan gave to her. ' _I have to find him. He needs to know..._ ' Her thought was interrupted by distant laughter and cheers. ' _That HAS to be Mikan and the rest of the Rem... no, the rest of her classmates. If not for them, I surely would have... no, I can't think about that. I need to find him. Now._ '

Makoto, looking a little worse for wear, had just gotten through talking with Byakuya, Hiro, and Hina. He apologetically stepped away from the group, then saw and talked to Kyosuke Munakata, who was headed off in his own direction. ' _I guess he's leaving the Foundation to us for now. What remains of it, that is._ '

Over in the small tent, Hina sighed.

“What is it this time? Your sighing annoys me,” Byakuya tersely proclaimed.

Hina didn't rise to the bait though. “I'm... I'm worried about Makoto.”

“Whatever for? His luck pulled us all through what could have been a much worse mess than the one we have on our hands now,” the former Ultimate Heir stated plainly.

“No, man, she means she's worried that Makoto-chii won't be the same without Kirigiri-chii.” Hiro, sounding much more intelligent than usual, caused the other two to bow their heads briefly.

“Yeah, that's what I meant. We all know that they've liked each other for a long time,” Hina stated as she very faintly heard a slow, soft clack of heels against the pavement close to the beach.

“You've GOT to be kidding me.” Byakuya was stunned, but not quite as stunned as he was during Sakura Ogami's trial during the School Killing Game.

“Oh... my.... GOD!” Hina almost launched towards the owner of those heels before Byakuya grabbed one of her arms while Hiro grabbed the other.

“No. Give them their moment, Hina-chii. They deserve it after all we've been through.”

“I never thought that I would say this, but Hiro? I think you're slightly more intelligent than we've given you credit for.” Inwardly, and he would never admit it, Byakuya felt uncharacteristically (for him, anyway) happy at the prospect of Kyoko having survived another game.

Meanwhile, after Munakata had turned his back and walked away, Makoto was deep in thought as he was staring at his right hand, Kyoko's blood now dried but still visible. _'Isn't it obvious? I came to rescue you.' 'No matter what happens, don't give up on hope.' 'I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to know these things.' 'Very well. In the spirit of the introduction phase, I'm Kyoko Kirigiri.'_

Makoto looked to the horizon, sighing as he did so, but determined to try to carry on without her. “She entrusted her hope to me. I can't let you down, Kiri. Not this time,” he quietly muttered.

A short distance behind him, he heard the unmistakable, soft click of heels. _'No. No way. It can't... '_

With a stunned look on his face, Makoto turned around to see what his heart and mind truly wished for. He didn't believe it, but he saw a very much alive, but none the worse for wear Kyoko Kirigiri.

“K-Kyoko?”

The patented Kirigiri smirk was on her face as she stepped closer, her left cheek still colored a light shade of lavender thanks to the poison being halted by Seiko Kimura's Cure W Antagonist. “I don't know who else it would be.”

Makoto didn't think. He closed the distance between them with lightning speed, almost knocking the wind out of her as he took her into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could manage without crushing her. “You're... you're real. I'm not dreaming. Am I dreaming?” His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke.

She calmly and gently reached up to cradle his face into her gloved hands. “It's really me, Makoto. You're not dreaming. At least I hope like hell we're not.”

Once again, Makoto didn't think. He acted quickly, just in case this was a dream. As she held his cheeks in her hands, he impulsively found her lips with his, giving her a soft kiss at first, then deepening it as he realized that he wasn't dreaming. As they kissed, his tears flowed down his cheeks. Kyoko had the same reaction, her tears flowing down her cheeks as well. As she broke the kiss, they looked to each other, both of them crying and smiling at the same time.

“Kiri... I thought... “

“I almost was, Makoto... “

“How? Were you... did you hear everything?”

“Almost everything. The worst was... “ She stopped, her tears flowing much more rapidly.

“I know. Hearing Hina crying made it so much worse, but I had to be strong for you.”

“I'm... I'm so proud of you... you were right. You were right about everything.”

“Class 77-B?”

“Yes... they... have their hope now, thanks to Hajime.”

“I have my hope too, now,” Makoto quietly stated, his tears flowing more rapidly as well.

“Makoto... “

“Kiri, please don't... please don't leave me again. I couldn't bear it.”

“I won't. I have my hope... and my hope is you, Makoto.”

“You're my hope, too. Kiri... I... “

“What... what is it? Please tell me.”

“I love you. I always have. I promised that we would remember that. Together.”

“I... “ Kyoko is almost overcome with emotion, but she manages to bend her head towards his ears, and said just for him to hear as her tears fell down her cheeks, “I remember that and... I love you, too, Makoto.”

With the tears still in their eyes and without a second thought to any onlookers, their lips met once again.

Back in the small tent, Hina was also crying happy tears, her arms hooked to Hiro and Byakuya's arms respectively as the three maintained a respectful distance, but still looked towards the now fully reunited couple. Byakuya, for once, didn't seem to mind as he quietly stated, “I just have one thing to say.”

“Huh?” Hiro asked.

“What's that?” Hina asked, her sniffling very pronounced.

“It's about damn time they finally figured what the rest of us always knew.”

Hina couldn't help but laugh and lightly squeeze Byakuya's arm as Hiro let out a cheer that was even louder than the one he made when they all graduated from the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry if the fluff is too sweet. I didn't like that the happy reunion was hinted at as opposed to being shown, but that's Danganronpa for you. I originally was going to end things here, but then decided to add an Epilogue because why not? The Epilogue should be finished and posted within a few days. Thanks for the looks, reads, kudos, and comments!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dynamic duo a bit after the events of the DR3 anime.

**Several Months Later, Makoto's POV**

 

The first few days and weeks were hard, since Kirigi... um, Kyoko, was still recovering from the poison that had invaded her body thanks to the Monokuma Hunter Killing Game bangle. Wait. Let me back up a bit.

After our unexpectedly romantic reunion, I thought that she had just needed to be closer to me at first. I quickly realized this wasn't the case when she whispered in my ear that she felt faint and probably needed medical attention. Anyway, I felt... strange at first, since the person I believe is the love of my life collapsed into me after our ordeal, but as she regained consciousness and her mind became clearer, she insisted that I remain at her side. The doctors and nurses thought nothing of it since she was the de facto head of the Future Foundation's 14th Division, so they took it as an order.. not to mention the fact that, as the leader of the Division and after the “attack” on the Foundation's home base from the Remnants of Despair, I'm sure they thought that extra eyes watching her wasn't a bad thing.

Though she was gruff with the medical staff at times, she showed nothing of that towards me as she was recovering. Thanks to all of the medicines she was on for the first few days she was in care, she slept a lot. I was a bit nervous just sitting with her but she could always tell when I would try to leave her side. She'd weakly, yet instinctively, reach for my arm or my hand and give me a light squeeze to tell me that she wanted me to stay with her, so I would.

It was a weird thing getting used to that sort of attention again, but we quickly fell into a very comfortable routine of talking about nothing work related. We both started to reminisce about our first year at the Academy. To anyone else, the twinkle in her eyes and the pink tint to her cheeks were a sign of nothing short of a miraculous recovery. To the two of us, however, they were a sign that the erased memories were affecting her as they affected me at first when we all got them back. See... I think from the first time I saw her I knew that I liked her. A _**lot**_. Sure, our classmates knew too but they didn't pry or try to butt in. Well... except for Hina, but it was always a good-natured push from her. Hina just wanted to see two of her best friends happy. Anyway, Kyoko was always very close to the vest with her emotions, but I think meeting me and building trust with me twice helped to bring her out of the shell she'd placed around herself.

She eventually was released from care and slowly got back to the routine of work... but things had changed. I went from a regular Future Foundation worker to a trusted confidant, same as with Byakuya and Hina. The difference was that I was the one to tell her that she needed to take frequent breaks and go outside into the world that was changing right before our eyes. I was always with her on our walks, and she would hold my hand as we slowly and comfortably strolled together. The walks eventually evolved into long talks after work over dinner and coffee, where we would discuss the future. Not the one with the Foundation. I mean _our_ future. She appreciated (and still does) my patience and understanding of the fact that she wasn't as used to showing emotions like I was. I like to think that while she was recuperating that my hope was bolstering hers.

I have kept one secret from her, but I intend to tell her about it once I work everything out in my head. I have an idea. This idea involves reopening the Academy... which could reopen old wounds. Not just for us, but for Class 77-B as well. I do, however, trust Kyoko with everything that I have. I make sure that, when we're alone, she knows how much I care for her. I also respect that she needs time to reconcile old and new patterns. We're working on that, together. I couldn't imagine if we'd really lost her. I think about it from time to time and it makes me so emotional... then I feel her delicate arms around me and her soft voice telling me that everything will be okay. I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love Kyoko. She's my hope, now and always.

 

**Kyoko's POV**

 

I really don't remember a lot of those first few days after the supposed “attack” on the Foundation by the Remnants. Probably because I was pretty out of it and still needed to fully get the poison from my bangle out of my system. Thankfully, there were still parts of the medical staff from the 4th Division available to not only take excellent care of me, but they were also able to replicate Seiko's cure from the many blood samples they took while I was recovering.

The most important part of my recovery was Makoto. So important that I, probably for the first time in my life, was very stingy and wanted him by my side at all times. See... it was emotionally tough for my life and memories to flood back as they did when I was in semi-stasis but it reinforced something that I never wanted to admit to myself until now. I've always known how much Makoto likes me, and it was almost too overwhelming to admit to myself that I liked him just as much from the very beginning as well. Coming full circle to remember that, and the way I reacted when he realized that I wasn't dead... that was quite humbling for me, and quite scary at the same time.

I'm blessed by the fact that he has been so very patient with me throughout all of my recovery and everything. Sure, work is work but at the same time... I can't always be Director Kirigiri. I think that's why my father ran away. The Kirigiri name carries so much weight that it crushed him. Knowing what I know now... he's still a coward for running away, but if I were in his shoes... would I have run too, or would I have stayed?

I remember watching a movie once, and the main female character had said to the main male character that it wasn't easy being and I quote “.. a cast-iron bitch. It takes discipline and years of training. A lot of people don't appreciate that.” I know that Makoto never saw me that way. I just had to change that perception of myself. It's tough breaking almost a decade old pattern but I have hope that I will prevail. I know it's silly to place all of your hope in one person but didn't I do the same thing before we graduated from the Academy Killing Game? Makoto just has that effect on people, especially his closest friends.

I can honestly say that had we not gone through what we have, I would have never realized the depth of my feelings... and that would be a crying shame.

* * *

As Kyoko thought to herself and looked out at the skyline at sunset, she didn't hear Makoto softly walking up. So as not to startle her, he smiled as he whispered, “That view is stunning.”

She jumped slightly, still not used to being caught off-guard. She then sheepishly smiled as she said, “I didn't hear you come in.”

As if on cue, Makoto absently lifted his left hand to rub the back of his neck. She noticed that his tie was somewhat loosened as he replied, “It's after quitting time. I know how busy you are but... would you like to join me for dinner?”

Kyoko stood up with a smirk, smoothed her short skirt, and bridged the gap between them as she said, “I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, you've had something on your mind for the past couple weeks.”

Makoto's eyes widened as he quietly asked, “How did you know that?”

With an even wider smirk, Kyoko got close enough to give Makoto's left cheek a soft peck as she whispered, “I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to know these things.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay in the ending of this. Life kind of passed me by and I literally forgot about it. I still have plans to finish the Scenes From a Memory fic too, just wanted to put this one to bed before Christmas. Speaking of, I hope that you all have a safe and reasonably decent holiday season, and thanks for your patience. Oh, and the cast-iron bitch quote is officially copyrighted by James Cameron (it's from one of my favorite of his movies, The Abyss).


End file.
